Bad Dreams
by emtaisewpcahn
Summary: Red and Green chose to go to school instead of raising pokemon. Instead of rivals, they are best friends now. And they're going on an awesome class trip. But when Red has a bad dream, how will Green and their classmates react? Rated T for violence and some language.


Pain enclosed me as the rope was tightened. I instantly regretted my decision. I should not have gotten out of the car. I should _**NOT **_have gotten out of the car. I could be with Mom right now, on our way to the science convention. But no. I just had to deal with my boredom. My eyes filled with tears as I grasped the reality of the situation. While waiting for my mother to pick something up at the store, I ignored logic and stepped out of the car, instantly met with the man I see now, the abductor. I ignored what my mother had taught me from the start. "_Never go off on your own, Red. Please. You'll only get yourself hurt..." _The words stung like needles.

I turned my attention towards the metallic scrape of a knife ringing through my ears. The abductor turned to face me again, and tears flowed down my cheeks. He stepped towards me and I let out something of a muffled cry through the fabric over my mouth. "Aw, come on now, don't cry," he said, echoing on the cellar walls a few times before kneeling down to my face level. "This'll only hurt a little."

I writhed and screamed in my binds as he slowly pushed the knife into my abdomen. Agony engulfed me and blood spilled down my side. My abductor brought a hand to my neck and shoved me into the wall. Another hand covered the rest of my neck. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do to me.

Powerful hands squeezed my throat, creating red marks on my neck and cutting off my breathing. I squirmed frantically, desperately searching for air, panic and pain taking over, until I was so tired that I couldn't move at all. Blood stained my clothes and the floor, mixing with tears around my face. The last thing I saw was the deranged face that had caused all this pain as the light faded from my eyes and everything went black.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt. Confusion faded, and I found that I was in my mother's car, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"You awake yet, Red?" Mom's voice.

"...Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Just a bad dream. I'm fine."

"Those are the worst." she said sympathetically, "We're almost there. We'll be meeting with your teacher and classmates in about five minutes."

"Yay. One full month of vacation." I cheered.

"You'll still be learning, Red. It's a class trip."

"Yeah, but it's science, which is easy. And our science teacher is awesome."

"I'm glad you're excited for it, Red."

* * *

A few more minutes of roads and we pulled up to the science convention. It was more of a fair than a convention, with a large banner up front reading "SCIENCE" and fair-type things as far as the eye could see behind it. Next to it was a large rectangular building, with many windows and a fancy glass door at the front. That was the hotel we'd be staying in. I gazed in awe as my mother pulled up to the parking space.

"Here we are. Go find your classmates."

"I will. Bye, Mom!" I closed the car door and ran over to the yellow bus that most of my classmates were on.

The bus door opened and 19 students shuffled out onto the parking lot, talking with each other in anticipation.

"Hey, Red! Over here!"

I turned my attention towards the voice behind me. It was Green, waving both hands in the air and smiling at me. I ran over and high fived him instantly.

"Hey, Green. How was taking the bus?"

"Boring and uncomfortable. How was the car?"

"Pfft. I slept most of the time."

"Wow. Nice." He said with a laugh.

"Okay, class, get your stuff and get with your bunk buddy. We're heading into the hotel to set up our rooms. Follow me and don't go anywhere until I say you can." Said our teacher, Mrs. Stevens.

I grabbed my stuff out of the bus and walked beside Green until we got to our room.

* * *

**We walked into our hotel room and put our stuff down. In front of us was a small kitchen with a counter and mini fridge, and a door off to the left that had to be a bathroom. A small living room with a couch and TV connected to the kitchen, and from the living room were two identical bedrooms, each having a bunk bed and a TV. **

"I call top bunk!" Green yelled and raced into one of the bedrooms.

"No fair!" I called after him. I was going to protest, but 2 others walked in.

"Hey, Red! Can me and Silver share a room with you guys?"

"Yeah. Put your stuff in the other room."

"Sweet. Thanks."

I looked over my shoulder to see Gold dragging Silver into the other room. I laughed. Those two are hilarious.

I turned my attention back to Green, who was on the top bunk by now. I looked at him and pouted.

"That's not gonna work, Red," he said, giggling.

"Bleh. Fine, I'll take the bottom bunk."

I heard Green's phone ringing. Green answered it and said, "Hello? What is it, Grandpa?"

A long moment went by before he spoke again.

"W-What? Is this a joke? It's not funny."

Another moment, and then Green hurriedly said, "Okay. Bye." then hung up.

"What did he say, Green?" I asked curiously.

"H-He said….. you've been found dead in a ditch."

**Notes: ****Ah, my second fic. This was really hard to write because of a few things:**

**1. This is highly based off a dream I had in which I would be Red. So basically, I'm just writing down what happened in the dream, which was not a very good one.**

**2. That scene in the beginning just made me wanna rip my soul out ; ;**

**3. I'm terrible at writing. **

**But anyways, tell me what you think! Till next time.**


End file.
